


The Maze

by JustBeMe13



Series: This Is New [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, I love these two idiots, Law Hates Everything, Luffy Skips The Plan, Luffy is Luffy, M/M, Spin Off, The Author Regrets Nothing, Zoro and Sanji are married, idiocy, maze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: Luffy skips the plan as always. Law hates him for it, but at the same time, he loves him.Anyway, what the fuck is up with this maze?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: This Is New [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882681
Kudos: 27





	The Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here is the spin off prequel. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Author-chan

His train of thoughts went right down the gutter as Luffy mumbled about skipping the plan and heading straight for the center of the maze. Law growled and swirled his head around, opening his mouth to yell at the Straw Hat wearing Captain when the boy turned to him and smiled brightly.

“It’ll be a great adventure!” Luffy exclaimed.

Law’s mouth hung open, and he couldn’t find it in himself to close it. Someone’s hand did it for him and his jaw snapped shut with an audible click. He glanced to his side to see Zoro grinning madly and pulling Sanji closer to himself as he let go of Law’s jaw.

“This is going so wrong,” Law mumbled.

Sanji barked a laugh at Zoro’s side, circling his hand around the Swordsman’s waist. He looked at Law, giving him that look that said just what he thought. Law sighed, they couldn’t do anything about their idiot Captain.

“Come on Torao! It’ll be fun! Come with?” Luffy pleaded.

Law groaned, pinched the bridge of his nose and knew when he’d lost. He nodded slowly and held out his hand. Luffy grabbed it instantly and Law could see Sanji smirking. The Surgeon was still a bit new to this, despite having been with Luffy a lot longer unofficially.

Luffy send him a warm smile, and pulled him along towards the entrance where the creepy old guy was waiting on them. They had to go in pairs, so it was Law and Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, Nami and Robin, Franky and Brook, and Chopper with Usopp.

“Are you ready?” the old guy said.

Luffy nodded happily and skipping in place, swinging their joined hands together. Law mumbled a curse, but it was already too late. The gate opened, and Law was whipped of his feet as Luffy shot into the maze. He yelped out in surprise, heard several loud laughs behind him and one call to Zoro preventing him to get lost.

Law heard nothing after that as Luffy dragged him into the maze, going left, right, left again, and then straight ahead. Law was sure they would get lost eventually, but he’d never know with Luffy.

“Luffy-ya, slow down!” Law managed, getting his feet on the floor and dragging Luffy to a standstill.

“What is it?” Luffy asked, turning to face him.

“We have to be careful,” Law answered.

Luffy smiled then. “But I have you, you’ll protect me!” he said.

Law couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks, nor the smile that appeared on his face. 


End file.
